


Don't Panic

by kuwdora



Category: The Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/M, PWP, Porn Battle VII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-05
Updated: 2009-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwdora/pseuds/kuwdora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Porn Battle VII for the prompt <i>talkative</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Don't Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle VII for the prompt _talkative_

Penny was surprised by the way Raj was able to make her shudder and she came, several times, long before Raj gripped her by the elbows, stifling the noises that she desperately wants to escape his throat. He was absolutely adorable and she rode him through his orgasm, determined to get some kind of vowel, consonant from him.

Penny’s out of breath when she collapses into Raj’s ready-made snuggling nook. “You’ve done this more times than you’d admit, haven’t you?” He pulls her closer and Penny laughs into his chest.

“So after all that, still nothing? Not even my name?” She feels him shift when she begins to trace tiny circles on his stomach. Raj grabs her hand and holds it stationary, squeezing tentatively.

“Aww, I’m sorry. I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable... I mean, you’ve seen me naked. I’ve seen you naked and let me tell you, you’ve got nothing to be shy about,” she says and places a kiss on his shoulder.

Raj lets go of and runs his hand through her hair and looks as if he's trying to repress a sigh.

“What if we make a game out of it?” she asks, looking at him quizzically. “Or something?”

Raj’s face scrunches up in distaste and she pokes him. “It could be fun. This is just as much for you as it is for me, so you don’t always have to be drunk or on pharmaceuticals to be able to talk to women.”

He just stares at her and Penny gets a feeling that he’s not digging it. “Alright, alright. Forget that I asked.”

Raj tips her head and offers her a chaste kiss and offers her one of those boyish smiles that he has no idea that could disarm packs of women if he tried. It eggs her on.

“What about numbers? Could you list numbers? Like pi? You could work your way up. Numbers first. Words second. Then phrases and whole sentences.”

Raj shakes his head and Penny thinks, trying to find something to bait him with.

“3.14… something.. ? 9?”

He lifts an eyebrow.

“0?”

He shakes his head and sits up to reach for the covers, pulling them over her head. “Hey!” She elbows him and promptly tugs the sheets down.

“42?”

Raj narrows his eyes at her, part confusion, part surprised.

“What?”

He tilts his head and continues to stare.

“Oh, c’mon. You have a hat with that number on it. Not to mention Leonard gave me a copy of _Hitchhiker’s Guide_ as a housewarming present. I can connect the dots, you know.”

Raj nods.

“Made for some good bathroom reading,” Penny says, chin resting on his shoulder, watching him crack a smile. That was progress.

“So it’s 42?”

Raj opens his mouth and Penny straightens he thinks for a moment but his jaw closes without fanfare.

“So it’s _not_ 42? I thought everything was 42.”

Raj presses his forehead to hers and laughs, kissing her silently on the lips. She kisses back, trying to mute her growing disappointment. Raj pulls away and brushes her hair behind her ear.

“42,” he says and Penny grins.

 


End file.
